Flower Tattoo
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Which part of your OTP would own a flower shop? Which part would be a tattoo artist? Now switch them. AU (HIATUS)
1. Nice to Meet You

The bell rung as a pink hedgehog entered the little store, and the blue hedgehog behind the table lowered his magazine, observing her, before setting in down.

"Hey. Need help with anything?"

Her gaze met his, and his kind smile made her feel as if he enjoyed this, "Uh... No I'm just waiting for someone."

Now this was a surprise to him. Normally, girls would come in just to stare at him. Maybe it was because he was running a flower shop and was a guy, but he'd like to believe it was because they all had major crushes on him. It fed his ego.

Not to mention the fact that he was a huge flirt. Even with the guys. It's not like he was reserved specifically for the opposite gender anyways. Right?

"Who might that be?" She had his interest now, seeing as how she didn't seem interested in even really looking at him, but more towards the back of the store.

"My friend, Cream."

"Oh! Yeah, she's an excellent little one to have around the shop. She's always so eager to help with the flowers." He eyes the roses to his side, and picked up a bright red one. "These though, these I take care of myself."

"And why's that?" She looked at the crimson flower almost in awe at how beautiful it was.

"Because roses are my favorite."

For what seemed like the first time, her eyes trained on his, and he got to see the beautiful jade color of them. "If you knew my name, I might of considered that a very cheesy pickup line. Or a compliment."

His ears perked up, as he looked at her, confusion decorating his face, "Why's that?"

"I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you..." She stuck out her hand for him to take, and read his name tag, "Sonic."

"Amy!" Both of their gazes locked on the bounding cream colored rabbit whom soon wrapped Amy in a tight embrace.

"Looks like your friend has found you. And my work is done here." He smiled at the two, and watched as they left the shop.

_._._._._._._

 **A/N: So, there's chapter one. Now, question is... This story can go one of two ways from here. One in which would make it rated M, for hinted adult themes, and one which takes it down the safe T path. I won't say what happens in either path for now, considering that would be spoilers, but, if you read this, and you have the time, make a review and tell me which path you'd like me to take. In the M one- Sonic and Amy get themselves into a rather uncomfortable situation right from the get go, and in the T, their relationship with just slowly develop over time. Either way, the story will end the exact same. So, for now, I wait until I know what exactly you guys want from this story. R &R!**


	2. Oh, Sh-

Skin... He vaguely remembered at least that from last night. One thing he knew for sure though: his head was pounding.

Groggily, he opened his eyes, observing the very unfamiliar environment before him. The walls were only the slightest bit blue, a bright color which allowed for the room to illuminate beautifully, almost heavenly. There were a row of book shelves next to the outset window. The window had a decorative pillow laying in the bottom, one that has a pattern of looking almost quilted. The bookshelves were lined with books, and one of them even just had binders and some trinkets.

Over across the room there was a desk, and a price of paper laid upon it with the most beautiful drawing of a flower he had ever seen before. And then he noticed the in bloom single flower in a vase on the desk.

He felt a shift in the bed, and he had to see just whom he had gone home with last night. He rolled over, dragging his eyes across the feminine figure, before laying his eyes upon her face.

"Oh, shit..."

_._._._._._._._

 **A/N: So, I know this one is very short, and it's a cliff hangar, but I decided I'd go the M route. Since I only got one person who told me what route they wanted. And I want to keep this one short until I see if it's exactly what people wanted.**


	3. Give me a Night, One Night

His eyes studied her as he brought the mug up to his muzzle. Normally, he wouldn't drink coffee, but he needed if today. Was he really stupid enough to drink the day before he had work?

"So you have work today?"

"Oh... Yeah..." Her fork scraped around on her plate. She had insisted he didn't leave on an empty stomach.

"Listen, you know Vanilla, right?"

Her eyes studied him now, and she wondered why he'd bring it up. "Of course. She actually used to care for me a lot."

"Well then, you must understand that we can't let her know."

She sighed, she knew how Vanilla felt, and she knew if Vanilla found out the two of them had a one night stand... Well, there would be two more graves with their names marked upon them. "Yeah... And Cream too." The truth of the matter was, Cream wasn't even aware that her best friend didn't still have her v-card, but Amy would rather keep it that way.

Especially considering she lost it to-

His voice broke her out of her thoughts, pancake in his mouth, "So, where do you work?"

"Right next door to you, actually."

"The bakery?"

She was slightly offended, but she assumed her profession didn't really fit her appearance. "No... The other side."

His eyes snapped up to hers, and suddenly realization and pure confused flooded into them, "You're a tattoo artist?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess that explains the art in your room. You did it all yourself?"

"Um... All except one. My coworker gave me the painting above the desk."

"Oh. Uh, well." He looked at his phone, checking the time, "I guess we better get going now."


	4. Cookie

**A/N: I guess this is more or less a filler chapter. I'll probably get a ton more over the next three days. I can't exactly draw on a road trip so... I'll probably be writing chapters of drabbles.**

She dropped her purse down on the chair, holding the binder to her chest. She had some new designs to show her boss. She had been working on them the entire month.

"Hey, Knuckles?" She spotted her friend- and boss- sitting casually in a chair across the shop, thumbing through a newspaper. The red echidna was exactly the type you'd expect to own a tattoo shop. Gruff looking. But he had a kind heart.

His purple eyes focused on her, and he gave her a friendly smile. "What's up, Amy?"

"I have some designs I wanted you to look over."

_._._._._._._._

He tied his apron around him. It was one of those this Vanilla insisted he wear as part of his work "uniform." Cream was already watering the flowers. The shop was going to be open in about half an hour.

He picked up a broom and started sweeping up some spilled soil, but for some reason... The pink hedgehog next door just wouldn't leave his mind. Never mind the fact that she was his- never mind... That was embarrassing, he'd only imagine how she'd feel if she knew that. Although he had the feeling he would be telling her... And probably soon.

The bell rung, and he looked over to the mother rabbit entering the shop. With kind chocolate brown eyes. He put the broom down, "Vanilla, what do I owe the pleasure to this morning?" The rabbit just lifted a bag containing a bunch of cookies. And called her daughter over.

"Now share these with Sonic, and you can bring some to Amy of you'd like."

His ears perked up at the girl's name. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Vanilla, though she thought she'd hold her tongue... For now.


	5. Picnic

The three sat on the couch. The young rabbit between the two hedgehogs, completely oblivious to their awkwardness. Vanilla was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on something. She had decided to take the three out on a picnic. Cream had insisted since Sonic and Amy had actually met- less she know the ultimate social faux pass- she would take the both of them out with her mother.

She had believed Sonic and Amy should get to know each other just a tad better, thinking the two could actually have a flourishing friendship if they tried. Less she know...

She just mistook their awkwardness for not really knowing one another. Which wasn't far off the truth. They DIDN'T know much about each other. Maybe except what the other one looks like in bed. But that was a secret. Neither rabbit in the house could find out.

Amy, however, felt bad about it. She felt as if Vanilla had the RIGHT to know. She had been more of a mother to the girl for most of her young life. Her parents had died when she was young- something she preferred not to talk about- and Vanilla gladly took in the orphaned hedgehog. And she was still like a mother to the girl, despite her being 21 at the current time. And she was having a very difficult time holding her tongue.

She looked over the the blue one on her mind, whom looked ever so casual. The nervous look was still on his face, but not NEARLY to the extent of how it appeared on her face. But, there was one thing she did notice, his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them.

And once the rabbit had come out of the kitchen, holding a basket, they made their way. And it seemed as if the awkwardness faded away, as she learned more about the hedgehog, and him in turn, about her.

But Amy grew more and more anxious, with him sitting next to her, and eventually... She HAD to speak up...

"Vanilla... Me and Sonic... We..."

And with noticing what she was going to do, Sonic spoke up, louder than her, "We're dating!" He blurted out, without thinking. And when her eyes met his, "I know you wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't help it!" He lied.

Amy suddenly got up, asking him if she could speak to him, making sure to say "in private."

And as they walked off from the rabbits, Amy immediately glared at him, "What was that?"

"We agreed she can't know!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts... She can't know about you... Especially since," he stopped, a red blush covering his cheeks, and after a minute or two, he opened his mouth to speak once more. "You're-"

 **A/N: Sorry. Suspense. XD**


	6. Strange

"You're the first... Girl I've ever slept with..."

"You were a virgin?"

"No!"

"Then..." She paused, realization sweeping over her, "You..."

"Yes..." He said, exasperation and embarrassment all over, "I lost my virginity to a guy."

"So you're..."

"Bisexual, yes."

She was silent, just trying to wrap her head around the fact that her "boyfriend" had only ever slept with a guy- or guys- before. It actually seemed quite strange.

"Who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"I mean who did you lose it to?"

"This guy... Brady." From the way he said the name, she assumed he didn't want to talk about it. Probably some ex-boyfriend. It still seemed strange.

"So..." She glanced back at the two rabbits, chewing her lip, "I guess we're dating then..."

He looked at her, "Listen, you don't have to do this..."

And she looked back at him, giggling, "It might be fun."

He scanned her with his eyes. He did have to admit, she was beautiful. "Well, I guess I'd better formally ask my girlfriend out... Amy Rose," he comically grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes, "will you please make me a happy hedgehog and go out with me?"

"I guess..." She rolled her eyes, and then laughed again.

"Oh, thank you!" He suddenly planted one right on her cheek, leaving her gob smacked. A red blush painted across her face. He may be her boyfriend, but she had NOT expected that.


	7. Girls, Girls, Girls

"I still say sexy."

"I say cute."

Amy Rose sat on her bed, in just a towel, watching the arguing rabbit and bat. She honestly wished Sally was here right now, to offer her a little bit of an opinion in the way she dressed.

This was the problem with having mentioned the date she had with her boyfriend. Their first date. Rouge held up a tight-fitting black dress with a slit up the leg. Something she had brought from her own closet. And Cream held up a flowing white sundress. Something Vanilla had bought for Amy, and she had never worn.

And if Amy had to choose, she'd pick the sundress. But Rouge was pretty stubborn. The sighed, looking disdainfully down into her lap as the two girls continued shouting- even though Cream rarely yelled. Her date was in a little under an hour. And she felt as if she didn't need to put up all the charades.

Nothing needed to be choreographed. She had the feeling he wouldn't really care if she had a fashion sense or not.

"Sexy!"

"Cute!"

"GUYS!" She interrupted, seconds away from whipping out her hammer. "Can I please choose what I wear to my own date?"

The two looked at her silently, before blushing and looking away. Embarrassed by their actions.

"Cream, I'll wear the sundress. Rouge, you can do my makeup. Okay?"

Both of their eyes met her once again, sparkling life again there.


	8. Jealous Much?

Flowers. She honestly should have been expecting it. A dozen roses, how sweet?

She took them, letting her hands graze his and watching him blush bashfully. It was actually quite entertaining. He was nervous. Though she couldn't imagine why. You could say that they knew each other on perhaps one of the deepest levels possible. Even if it was only an intoxicated choice.

But it was still endearing. Her guess was that he felt bad about thrusting her into a relationship- no pun intended- without much consent on her part in the first place. And throughout the date- the get-to-know-you-better date, as he called it- he continually tried his damnedest to do the most gentlemanly gestures he could possibly pull. Each time, a red blush covering his cheeks, and if she was being honest... He was really cute.

And as it turned out, he was actually the type she might have found herself dating just because.

And even after more dates, she still took a liking to him. And now she sat on a chair in his flower shop while he helped people at the counter. And it wouldn't have bothered her except the flirtatious undertone his voice held whenever he was talking to someone whom found him attractive.

A little green monster was rearing it's head, as some might say. And when she heard a girl giggle and ask for his number, before he could even respond, she found her hand dragging across his shoulder before her head laid on it. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the expression on the girls face.

"Actually... I'm taken." He smiled meekly, watching his girlfriend cautiously. Had he messed up? She didn't look... REAL happy. But more a fake kind of happy. And once the girl left, more than disappointed, he found out why.

"You're my boyfriend. Stop flirting." She got off of his shoulder, and leaned against the counter. Her day off of work, and she has to babysit her boyfriend. He was just a natural flirt, she had learned.

All he did was give her a bashful smile and offer a tiny sorry. Maybe she liked him more than she thought.


End file.
